swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ranat
Homebrew Reference Book: New Republic Campaign Guide Ranats, or Con Queecon in their own language, were long regarded as mindless animals. The discovery that they have a language forced the New Republic xenobiologists to concede their sentient status. However, due to the Ranats' taste for the flesh of Human infants, most other Species still regard them as vile, savage creatures. It does not help that Ranats are bellicose and arrogant- in their language, "Con Queecon" translates to "The Conquerors." Human settlers nearly exterminated the Ranats on their homeworld, slaughtering them in retaliation for the deaths of so many Human children. Three Ranats escaped aboard a merchant ship by killing it's crew. The ship didn't get far, crash-landing on the nearby planet of Aralia, which the Ranats adopted as their new homeworld. Despite their limited gene pool, the Ranats procreated at a phenomenal rate, giving rise to a new colony. Ranats born with pronounced genetic defects provided nourishment for healthier specimens. Within decades of arriving on Aralia, the Ranats reasserted themselves as an enduring Species (To many Humans' chagrin). Ranats dwell in sprawling subterranean warrens, using their incisors and claws to carve tunnels and dens. Because their incisors grow as much as one centimeter per hour, Ranats gnaw constantly to wear them down. Ranat Characteristics Personality: Ranats are selfish, aggressive, foul-tempered, obstinate, and treacherous beings who take whatever measures they feel are necessary to insure their own survival. They are ferocious when cornered and threatened. Although primitive and crude by way galactic standards, they like to hoard technological items and various trinkets of personal value. Physical Description: A Ranat is a 1-meter tall, thin, dirty, rodentlike creature with sharp, protruding incisors and a long, whiplike tail. A Ranat's short, durable claws, while not terribly effective in combat, allow it to borrow easily through soft dirt and clay. It's fur-covered body is flexible, enabling it to slip through narrow openings. A Ranat's claws are prehensile, with opposable digits that allow it to grasp items with ease. Age Groups: Ranats age at the following stages: Homeworld: The Outer Rim planet of Rydar II (Until The Rise of the Empire Era). After Human colonists exterminate the Ranats on Rydar II, Ranat survivors adopt The Outer Rim jungle world of Aralia as their new homeworld. Languages: Ranats have their own spoken and written language. Ranats are capable of learning other languages, including Basic. Example Names: Engal Jeers, Kleef, Marbor, Nestra Pallik, Reegesk, Targan, Veerz, Nevar Yalnal. Adventurers: Ranat adventurers are usually motivated by self-interest, rarely finding allies among Humans and other sentient Species. Relationships involving a Ranat usually end in betrayal, as only the most extraordinary Ranat can resist the hunger for soft Human flesh or overcome the species' misanthropic nature. Ranat "Heroes" tend to be Scouts and Scoundrels, and Ranat Force-users are unheard of. Ranat Species Traits Ranats share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: All Ranats receive a +2 bonus to their Dexterity, but suffer -2 penalties to both their Intelligence and Charisma. Ranats are lithe and flexible, but are dull-witted and have rotten personalities. * Small Size: As Small creatures, Ranats gain a +1 size bonus to their Reflex Defense and a +5 size bonus on Stealth checks. However, their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of Medium characters. * Speed: Ranats have a base speed of 4 squares. They additionally have a borrow speed of 2 squares while in soft earth or clay. * Natural Weapons: '''A Ranat has Natural Weapons, in the form of razor-sharp claws and teeth. When a Ranat makes an Unarmed attack, it may choose to use it's Natural Weapons, dealing 1d4 points of Piercing damage with the attack instead of normal Unarmed damage. A Ranat is always considered armed with their Natural Weapons. * '''Flexible Body: '''Ranats have somewhat flat, semi-flexible bodies. A Ranat may choose to reroll any Acrobatics check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * '''Darkvision: '''Ranats ignore Concealment (Including Total Concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colors in total darkness. * '''Primitive: Ranats do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Automatic Languages: All Ranats can speak, read, and write Ranat. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Ranats